Primera Cita
by Comadreja-chan
Summary: Estabas muy emocionada y nerviosa, apenas te podías creer lo que habías logrado, ibas a tener una cita con nada más ni menos que Hibari Kyoya. Personaje x Lector. Para Paz-chan ;D


**Ciaossu~**

**He aquí mi nueva creación sobre MI prefecto xD esta vez he tardado mucho menos :'D soy tan feliz. Con mucho amor para Paz-chan :3 tarde menos que la ultima vez xD Aunque quería terminarlo para el cumpleaños de Kyo-kun u.u pero la inspiración no estuvo de mi lado. Feliz cumpleños retrasado a Kyo-kun. Disfruten :3**

**Disclaimer: Si KHR fuera mía, hubiera obligado a los productores a sacarle una segunda temporada TwT y hubiera dicho la razón porque Kyoya y Fon se parecen tanto, pero como le pertenece a Amano Akira-sama, las cosas no son así u.u.**

* * *

**Primera cita**

Estabas muy emocionada y nerviosa, apenas te podías creer lo que habías logrado, ibas a tener una cita con nada más ni menos que Hibari Kyoya, si te lo hubiesen dicho hace un par de meses o quizás un año atrás no te lo hubieses creído, incluso te habría asustado mucho la idea, pero desde aquel encuentro accidental tu pensamientos cambiaron

**o-o-o**

_Seguías caminando sin rumbo en busca del paisaje perfecto para dibujar, y lo conseguiste en un tranquilo parque, ahora si podrías hacer tu tarea de la clase de arte. Buscaste el sitio más alejado de la gente para estar relajada._

_Te sentías tan tranquila y relajada, el único sonido a tu alrededor eran el canto de las aves y el del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, era tan agradable. Observaste a tu alrededor, lo habías decidido, este ahora sería tu lugar secreto, dudabas que alguien más lo consiguiera pues estaba muy adentrado en el parque._

_Estabas terminando de colorear tu obra cuando un canto muy peculiar llamo tu atención._

_"__Los senderos verdes de Namimori_

_No son grandes, no son pequeños, Nami es la mejor"_

_Estabas segura que era un ave, una gran interrogante surgió en tu mente ¿Qué hacia un ave cantando el himno de tu escuela? Sin perder tiempo trataste de encontrar el lugar del que provenía aquel canto._

_Andabas en tu modo ninja (sigilosa y silenciosa) para no espantar a la avecilla, si es que era una. Tu sorpresa fue grande cuando entre los arboles divisaste al temido demonio de Namimori y presidente del comité disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya, trastabillaste pero lograste recuperar tu equilibrio y lo que es mejor aún sin hacer mucho ruido. __**"Qué bueno que no despertó"**__ pensaste aliviada, puesto que en los pasillos se rumoreaba que aquel que se atreva a despertar a Hibari es mandado directamente al hospital._

_De repente abrió los ojos, sentiste que el alma escapaba de tu cuerpo. __**"¡Oh, no! Hibari-san me morderá hasta la muerte si me descubre aquí"**__ temblabas de solo penarlo, pero te quedaste pasmada ante la escena que presenciaste._

_Él se sentó y recostó su espalda en el tronco del árbol más próximo, levanto su brazo y en él se posó una linda ave amarilla, la cual comenzó a cantar el himno de tu escuela._

_"__Brillando como el rocío de la mañana, el Namimori_

_Ordinaria y habitual, Nami es el mejor_

_Siempre luchando_

_Vigorosa y galante_

_Sonríe Vamos juntos_

_Namimori la escuela secundaria_

_Tú y mi Namimori"_

_Él cerró sus ojos y disfruto el canto del ave. Lucia tan calmado y relajado, era una faceta que jamás pensaste ver en él._

_Una pequeña ardilla salió de la nada, sorpresivamente se acercó a Hibari, y este la acaricio con su mano libre. Te impresionaste, realmente le gustaban los animales, los pequeños al menos, alguien así no podía ser tan malo._

_**o-o-o**_

Tomaste tu bolso con todo preparado para la cita, y saliste de tu casa con rumbo al lugar acordado.

**o-o-o**

_Después de aquel inesperado encuentro empezaste a ver al aterrador demonio de Namimori de otra manera. Comenzaste a admirarlo a lo lejos, al poco tiempo, y gracias a la ayuda de cierto canario, descubriste que se la pasaba en la azotea, la mayoría de las veces lograbas observar uno de sus pies asomándose por el borde del techo de la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras. Todas aquellas veces te ponías a dibujar a fiel canario del prefecto._

_A pesar de que te creías una maestra en el antiguo arte de pasar desapercibida, Hibari te descubrió, lo cual casi te causa un infarto._

_—__Herbívora— Una voz muy profunda habló a tu espalda. Te volteaste rápidamente._

_—__Hi-¡Hibari-sama! — Dejaste caer tu lápiz y cuaderno para dibujo de la impresión, ¿Hibari Kyoya te estaba hablando? Por un momento su rostro mostro sorpresa por la manera en que lo llamaste, pero fue tan rápido que creíste habértelo imaginado._

_—__El almuerzo ya acabo— Te informo, su voz era tan fría que te helo los huesos._

_— __¿Uh? —Tardaste un poco en procesar lo que dijo. — Lo siento muchísimo, ya voy a clases— Te disculpaste para recoger tu obento vacío y salir corriendo de vuelta a tu salón._

_Tenías el rostro tan rojo que tu sensei creyó que estabas enferma por lo que te mando a loa enfermería, lo cual no te vino nada mal. Te quedaste allí toda la tarde, pensaste en dibujar algo pero tus cosas estaban en el salón de clases, soñaste despierta esperando la campana que anunciaba en final de las clases._

_Te levantaste de la cama y arreglaste tu uniforme, con paso lento volviste a tu salón. Todos tus compañeros estaban saliendo, cuando te vieron algunos te preguntaron si ya estabas mejor, luego de algunas pequeñas charlas y despedidas recogiste tus cosas, estaba comenzando a atardecer, te apetecía terminar tu dibujo, pero al buscar tu cuaderno no lo encontraste por ninguna parte. __**"¿Quién pudo haberlo tomado?"**__ te preguntabas, no creíste que ninguno de tus compañeros lo tomara así que hiciste memoria en un intento de recordar donde pudiste dejarlo. __**"El techo, durante el almuerzo" **__Recordaste, tomaste tu mochila y te dirigiste rápidamente allí._

_Abriste la puerta y encontraste nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la hoja de algún árbol. __**"¿Y si Hibari-sama la tomo?" **__La simple idea hizo que tu corazón latiera a mil por hora, sentías tu cara arder, allí no solo había dibujos de paisajes y animales, habían algunos retratos de él. Sin duda alguna desde ahora no podrías mirarlo a la cara._

_Al día siguiente, durante la hora del almuerzo lo buscaste en la oficina de objetos perdidos, pero sin mucho resultado, buscaste por cada rincón de la escuela por donde habías pasado el día anterior. Nada, en todas las partes que preguntabas obtenías una negativa. Termino la hora del almuerzo y volviste a tu clase con las esperanzas destrozadas._

_Te diste cuenta de que las clases habían terminado cuando uno de tus compañeros se despidió de ti, recogiste tus cosas y con un paso exageradamente lento saliste de tu salón, en medio del pasillo fuiste interceptada por alguien del comité de disciplina. _

_—__Señorita, acompáñeme por favor— Reconociste al vicepresidente del Comité disciplinario, Kusakabe Tetsuya, la mano derecha de Hibari._

_Lo seguiste en silencio hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta, toco dos veces y abrió la puerta._

_—__Permiso, Kyo-san. La he traído — Informo el vicepresidente y se fue dejándolos solos._

_—__Herbívora— Hablo el luego de unos segundos._

_—__Hibari-sama— Susurraste, y de nuevo por unos segundos creíste ver una expresión de sorpresa. Tomo algo sobre su escritorio y te lo ofreció, reconociste el objeto y lo tomaste de inmediato. Estabas tan feliz de haber recuperado tu cuaderno._

_—__Muchas gracias, Hibari-sama— Unos segundo después te dite cuenta que tu peor miedo se había hecho realidad, fue Hibari quien había encontrado el cuaderno. — ¿Lo reviso? — tu voz apenas era audible, sentías tu rostro arde de pura vergüenza._

_— __¿Qué? —No sabias si estaba jugando contigo o en verdad no te había escuchado._

_— __¿Qué si…reviso mi cuaderno? — Hiciste un puchero._

_— __¿Por qué? — No sabias a que se refería, si a "¿Por qué preguntas?" o "¿Por qué me dibujas?" Esperaste unos segundo más — ¿Por qué me dibujaste? — Sentiste tu rostro arder._

_—__Lo reviso— Te quejaste como una niña pero poco a poco la vergüenza te comenzó a invadir. El tiempo pasaba y el prefecto esperaba expectante tu repuesta. —Porque usted me gusta— Apenas fue audible, pero el logro escucharlo. —Por eso me preguntaba…— Los nervios te comían por dentro— Si Hibari-sama quisiera…— Hiciste una pausa para poder ordenar las palabras en tu cabeza— ¿Quisiera salir conmigo? — Finalmente lo habías hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás._

_El no dijo nada, solo se te quedo mirando con curiosidad por unos segundos que te parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros y pronuncio un simple —Esta bien—_

_No te lo podías creer, rebosabas de felicidad, le dedicaste una enorme sonrisa._

_**o-o-o**_

Mirabas en todas direcciones, pero no conseguías verlo **"¿Acaso se habrá arrepentido?"** Te preguntabas con tristeza, te alejaste de la multitud que había con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Seguiste caminando hasta que una voz hizo que tu corazón se acelerara.

—Herbívora— Hablo el prefecto tras de ti.

—Hibari-sama— Sonreíste, al verlo notaste que no traía puesto su usual uniforme. Una chaqueta blanca, debajo de esta una camiseta de color amarillo claro y finalmente unos jeans grises, nunca imaginaste verlo vestido de esa manera, es más, jamás lo habías visto con otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme de la escuela, y que cambiara de atuendo para vuestra cita significaba mucho para ti. —Lo siento ¿Lleva mucho esperando? —

—No. Acabo de llegar—

—Entonces vamos— Se fueron adentrando en la parte más solitaria de aquel parque, en el camino Hibari te quito la canasta para llevarla él. Reíste ante ese gesto, era algo tosco pero al final tenía su toque tierno, al menos eso pensabas.

Caminaste hasta tu autoproclamado lugar secreto para encontrarte con la sorpresa de que no era tan secreto, de lejos divisaste a una pareja en el suelo besándose apasionadamente, te sonrojaste al verlos y volteaste para observar a Hibari, él miro sobre ti y los vio, por un momento creíste que iría allí pero te sorprendiste cuando te tomo de la mano y te condujo por otro camino. Estabas completamente roja, no te esperabas ese gesto de él, siguieron caminando hasta que Hibari se detuvo bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, reconociste el lugar, fue donde por primera vez viste esa otra faceta de él.

Tomaste la canasta que el cargaba, y de ella sacaste una manta, la tendiste en el suelo para sentarte sobre ella, pronto Hibari te imito.

—Almorcemos juntos, Hibari-sama— Hablaste alegremente mientras comenzabas a sacar todo y lo acomodabas sobre la manta. Él se sorprendió un poco al ver la cantidad de comida que habías traído. —No sabía que podría gustarle, así que he traído un poco de todo— Le sonreíste— Empiece por lo que quiera, Hibari-sama— Serviste el té para ambos mientras el observaba toda la comida que habías traído. Finalmente se decidió por las hamburguesas de carne **"Quizás sean sus favoritas"** Pensaste mientras tomabas uno de los onigiris, estabas encantada de que él se comiera lo que con mucho esfuerzo le preparaste, parecía gustarle.

Ibas a tomar otro onigiri cuando repentinamente el tomo tu mano y la acerco un poco a su rostro, acaricio con mucha delicadeza las cortadas que tenías. Te sonrojaste hasta más no poder, de nuevo.

— ¿Tú preparaste todo esto? — Su voz había perdido esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

—Hai— Respondiste tímidamente— ¿Le gusto? — Notaste que él ya había terminado con su plato, soltó tu mano y te alcanzo otro onigiri.

—Estaba bueno— Dijo finalmente, cosa que te hizo sonreír como una idiota. En el siguiente rato te aseguraste de que Hibari probara todo lo que habías cocinado, te serviste un poco más de té, pero nada salió del termo.

—Voy a comprar más té, ya regreso— Le anunciaste, tomaste tu bolso y tomaste el camino por donde habían venido.

Caminaste por un rato hasta que encontraste la máquina expendedora, insertaste las monedas y presionaste los botones de las bebidas que querías, te diste media vuelta y te encontraste con un tipejo, tenía el uniforme de una escuela que no conocías, por lo que sospechabas que no era de Namimori.

—Muñeca, llego tu dia de suerte— Lo ignoraste olímpicamente y seguiste tu camino. Alguien te sujeto de la muñeca— Que maleducada, pero no importa me gustan las chicas difíciles—

—Suéltame imbécil— Le ordenaste con una voz extremadamente fría y te soltaste de un tirón. Te estabas comenzando a enojar, este tipejo te estaba haciendo perder un valioso tiempo en el que podrías estar con tu amado prefecto.

Pretendías seguir con tu camino, pero de pronto te viste rodeada por otros estudiantes que portaban el mismo uniforme que el tipejo.

—Váyanse ahora, mientras estoy de buen humor— Les advertiste, cosa que ellos no tomaron muy en serio.

—Parece que tendremos que enseñarte modales— Hablo el tipejo detrás de ti, la gota que derramo el vaso de tu paciencia.

—No perdonare que me hagan desperdiciar mi precioso tiempo a solas con Hibari-sama— Dicho esto, volteaste hasta donde estaba el tipejo y le diste una buena patada en sus partes sensibles, luego usaste una de las latas de bebida para asestarle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Uno de sus compañeros se abalanzo contra ti, a duras penas pudiste esquivarlo, otro se te acerco por la derecha y usaste la otra lata como un arma, luego otro vino por la izquierda, lo tomaste de la chaqueta y lo lanzaste contra uno de sus amigos, justo como te habían enseñado.

—Wao— Identificaste inmediatamente esa voz— Así que la herbívora no es tan débil—

— ¡Hibari-sama! — Te sorprendió verlo allí con sus tonfas empuñadas. —Por supuesto que puedo luchar, estoy en el club de Judo— Hiciste un puchero, él te hizo una seña para que te alejaras.

—Ahora si veras lo que es bueno, pequeña perra— El tipejo apenas y podía estar de pie. Hibari se colocó delante de ti, pero sentías que emanaba un aura extraña como si estuviera MUY enojado, decidiste retroceder un par de pasos como precaución.

—Los morderé hasta la muerte— Dicho esto comenzó la paliza del siglo. En una situación así, normalmente estarías muy asustada, pero en esta ocasión el prefecto vino a tu rescate.

Hibari lanzaba golpe tras golpes, acertándolos todos, incluso uno de los delincuentes salió volando contra la máquina expendedora lo que hizo que salieran un par de bebidas, las tomaste y esperaste un par de segundos en lo que el prefecto terminaba su cometido.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Hibari-sama— le ofreciste una de las bebidas y el la tomo— Pero, pensé que me esperaría allí—

—Estabas tardando mucho, omnívora— **"¿Omnívora? Eso quiere decir que Hibari-sama…"** Sonreías mientras tus pensamientos volaron a las más grandes fantasías. Te hacia feliz que el prefecto ya no te viera como una "herbívora" más.

—Lamento haberlo preocupado— Lo tomaste de la mano—Volvamos— Creíste ver que se sonrojaba, pero volteo su rostro. Observaste como con mucha habilidad abrió la bebida con una sola mano, se la bebió de un solo trago y lanzo lata vacía tras él, viste como la encesto en la basura.

Ibas a soltar su mano para abrir la tuya, pero él no te lo permitió, abrió la lata con su mano libre y comenzaron a caminar.

No dijeron ni una palabra en todo el camino, de vez en cuando le dabas sorbos a tu bebida, pero sin embargo te sentías tan feliz y plena.

Llegaron y te sentaste, usaste el árbol para recostarse, Hibari se tumbó a tu lado para luego acostarse sobre la grama usando tus piernas como almohada.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — Preguntaste sonrojada.

—Tomar una siesta así que no hagas ruido— Dicho esto cerro los ojos.

Sacaste un pequeño block de dibujo que traías en el bolso y un lápiz, con mucho cuidado de no molestar al prefecto.

Durante un rato te entretuviste dibujándolo, de repente te entro una necesidad de tocar su rostro, intentaste controlarte, pero al final perdiste. Con mucha delicadeza apartaste un par de mechones que caían sobre su frente, seguiste un camino hasta su mejilla y la acariciaste suavemente. Hibari abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

—Nada— Sonreíste y trataste de cambiar el tema— Ne, Hibari-sama— Él te observo atento a lo que fueras a decir— ¿Podría llamarlo Kyo-sama? — Él se encogió suavemente de hombros.

—Has lo que quieras— Dijo simplemente para volver a cerrar los ojos, te sorprendió que no le molestara el contacto de tu mano, así que tomaste muy en serio sus palabras y te atreviste a hacer una jugada. Te inclinaste lentamente sobre él, los nervios te invadieron cuando estuviste muy cerca de su rostro pero decidiste seguir adelante y posaste tus labios sobre los de él, en un inocente y casto beso. El abrió los ojos esperando una explicación — Me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, así que eso he hecho — Sonreíste, pero por dentro estabas hecha un manojo de nervios, esperabas no haberlo arruinado. Él se recargo en el tronco del árbol, acomodándose a tu lado, no te atrevías a mirarlo.

Poso su mano en tu mejilla y te obligo a verlo, estaba sonriendo de una manera demasiado sexy, tanto que debería ser ilegal a tu parecer.

—Entonces, yo haré lo mismo— Dicho esto el prefecto arremetió contra tus labios con una pasión y salvajismo que desconocías, rápidamente te dejaste llevar por él, sentías como sus manos recorrían tu cintura y piernas, en un rápido movimiento te sentó en su regazo. Se separaron cuando necesitaron un poco de oxígeno. Escondiste tu rostro avergonzado en su cuello.

—Kyo-sama— Lo llamaste sin moverte de tu lugar. — ¿Qué haría si otro chico trata de conquistarme? — No tenía nada que ver con la situación en la que estabas, pero te daba curiosidad como sería el Hibari celoso.

—Morderé hasta la muerte a cualquiera que se acerque a un metro de distancia de ti— Dijo sin más, lo miraste y soltaste una pequeña risa.

—Creo que eso me traería problemas en el club de Judo— Ese pequeño detalle no le importó a él, sabias que haría lo que quisiera. —Entonces yo morderé hasta la muerte a cualquiera que se atreva a coquetearle, Kyo-sama— Eso si lo sorprendió un poco.

—Ya quiero ver eso— Otra de sus sonrisas ilegales se le escapo.

—No lo defraudare— Prometiste y te volviste a acurrucar sobre él. Aun con los pequeños percances de antes, esta primera cita había salido mejor de lo que esperabas, te hacía mucha ilusión saber cómo serían las siguientes, aunque no tendrías que esperar mucho para ello.

* * *

**Fin :3**

**Juro que trate de contener el lado fogoso de Kyo-kun, pero me fue imposible es demasiado xD **

**Y aclaro que al principio lo llama Hibari-san porque no lo conoce y le teme, pero después de que se comienza a enamorar su respeto a Hibari crece y por eso el Hibari-sama (Y también porque siempre veo a Juvia tras Gray-sama, quizás es contagioso xD)**

**¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Opiniones? ¿Review? ¿Tomataso? ¿Kamikorosu?**

**Ciao~**


End file.
